


You Haven't Escaped the Madness

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH Kings AU, Gen, King Gavin, Mad King Ryan, because I really do, did I ever mention that I love this AU to death, technically in between kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It simply wears a new face, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Haven't Escaped the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something for this AU for weeks, because this is one of my absolute favourite AUs and I just.  
> So here, have some Gavin and Ryan.

He pulled his blade from the body of the bull-like creature; once a cow but now more alike what he believed people knew as a Minotaur, courtesy of the King's enchantments. Who knew this was what that man got up to in his spare time as the rest of the kingdom drove itself into ruin at his neglect, but the madness would soon be over. That, Gavin was sure of.

The sound of clapping reached his ears, resonating off the walls in a slow rhythm and growing louder by the second. Gavin turned, bloodstained blade still in hand, to the silhouette making its way through the dreary stone chamber, and murmured the man's title into the cold.

“My liege.”

Said man hummed lowly in acknowledgement and stopped in his tracks, mere feet from where the other stood. He looked upon the body behind the man in green, a small, almost sly smile cutting into his features.

“I see you've slain my accomplice.”

“I'd hardly call him that, my liege,” Gavin retorted, not missing a beat, “in my words, he's more of... a pawn.”

The King snorted quietly, seemingly amused by the other man's claim, “If he were to be my pawn, he wouldn't be called Edgar. If he were to be my pawn, he wouldn't have a name, you see.”

“Somehow I don't believe that.”

Ryan's smile, now more becoming of a smirk, grew at the words and his eye caught the sword in the hands of the man across from him, held low but in a tight grip as his eyes faced forwards, boring into the King's face with their gaze.

“What are you suggesting?”

A pause.

“Madness manifests differently from person to person, my liege. The manifestation of yours comes in the form of suffering; you sit back and watch as the people you use tear themselves apart, and in some cases you even turn them into something they're not.” For a second the green one's gaze falters, and he glances at the body behind him for a beat before returning his stare to the man before him, watching as the smirk ripping his features only grew wider. “I've watched it happen. Ever since you first took the throne- ever since you prised the crown from Geoff's dying hands, I've watched you manipulate and destroy.”

“So you believe you can stop it?” Laughter erupted from the King's throat, echoing ominously through the chambers surrounding the duo.

“That I do, my liege,” came the calm reply.

With that, the King's persona changed, his expression sobering and his eyes burning into those of the man in green as he spoke again, “You can't stop the madness. It resides in all of us, and has ever since the beginning.”

More silence filled the cold, Ryan watching as Gavin's grip on the hilt of his weapon tightened and the man became increasingly agitated. He didn't flinch as the gap between them was crossed, nor when the tip of the blade pressed lightly against his chest, a speck of still-wet blood staining the King's robes, not for the first time.

The wearer of said robes looked down at the blade. “You don't have to do that.”

It was Gavin who snorted this time as he cast his gaze up, towards the surface and civilization; lord knows how many feet above them, “With all due respect, _Ryan _, you're not exactly fit to tell me such things.”__

As he cast his gaze back down towards the eyes of the man before him, he pushed the blade forwards into his chest.

He lowered the King to the ground, pulling his sword from his limp and cooling body as he did so. Behind them, the body of the slain pawn withered and decayed- slowly then all at once- and then, with a shuddering intake of breath, the dying man uttered his last words to the one he had long ago branded as a fool.

“You haven't escaped the madness – it simply wears a new face, now.”

And this time, the blood that stained his robes was his own.


End file.
